Sur la plage
by UneMouette
Summary: Le prince regarde la mer et le ciel, le soleil descend. Derrière lui des enfants courent et les goélands pleurent. Le temps passe.


Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient

« _Il faut de temps en temps se conduire comme des enfants, ça n'empêche pas de vieillir_ » Francis Blanche

Sur la plage

Des cris résonnent sur la plage de Dol Amroth, se mêlant aux grondements des déferlantes. Des rires retentissent aussi, en écho à l'appel des mouettes. Debout face à la mer, les pieds dans l'eau, Amrothos, la tête levée vers le ciel, les yeux fermés, les bras tendus comme prêt à s'envoler, semble s'illuminer dans les derniers rayons du soleil couchant.

Dans son dos, il entend les pas légers et bruyants d'enfants qui se poursuivent et un sourire nait sur ses lèvres alors que les souvenirs ressurgissent.

 _Des enfants se coursant sur les sables brûlants sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-désespéré de leur nourrice. Deux garçons fuyant devant un troisième tirant une petite fille à sa suite. Le plus rapide qui s'élance pieds nus sur le sable chaud, suivit de près par un autre tenant une épée de bois et le troisième d'entre eux au pantalon déchiré qui finit comme toujours par porter sa sœur sur son dos. Et des rires, des cris de joies à n'en plus finir. Puis les appels de ladite nourrice qui les enjoint de rentrer avant que la nuit ne tombe…_

Si loin sont ces instants aujourd'hui, si loin…et si près. La vieille nourrice n'est plus depuis deux hivers déjà, le garçon aux pieds nus chausse maintenant des bottes de cuire et une armure épaisse, celui au pantalon déchiré ne porte désormais que des vêtements dignes du prince héritier et la petite fille suivant ses frères comme son ombre s'apprête à s'en aller rejoindre son futur époux. Et l'enfant qui brandissait une épée de bois, c'en est une en fer qui repose aujourd'hui à sa taille. Toujours dans ses pensées, Amrothos passe lentement la main sur son fourreau avec un soupir nostalgique. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait pouvoir à nouveau courir comme ces gosses sans avoir à se soucier d'autres choses que des remarques de son père lorsqu'il rentrerait. Secouant la tête pour en faire sortir ces idées ridicules, il sourit avant de finalement ouvrir les yeux. Ebloui, il cligne plusieurs fois des paupières avant de voir l'étendu bleutée face à lui, si paisible malgré les remous des vagues, si pur, si…

\- ATTENTION

 **SPLASH**

Sans avoir compris le pourquoi du comment, Amrothos, troisième fils du Pince Imrahil de Dol Amroth, se retrouve projeté dans cette eau qu'il trouvait si calme quelques secondes auparavant. Complètement trempé de la tête aux pieds, le susnommé se retourne prêt à noyer le traitre qui l'a si lâchement attaqué. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque son regard furibond tombe sur un gamin d'une dizaine d'années, un arc miniature à la main, tétanisé de son geste. Aussitôt la colère du prince s'adoucit, puis elle se transforme en amusement alors que l'expression de l'enfant vire à l'horreur pure en le reconnaissant, finalement Amrothos retient un éclat de rire alors que deux autres gamins rejoignent le premier et que leurs visages deviennent identiques à celui de leur ami. Effrayé par la sentence qui ne va pas tarder à arriver, le coupable fixe le sol tête baissé, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de relever un peu les yeux pour observer le prince lorsqu'il l'entend se déplacer. L'adulte s'approche de l'enfant et s'agenouille devant lui, mais avant de n'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche, une timide voix résonne.

\- On est désolé majesté, je vous jure qu'on voulait pas.

L'homme pose son regard sur celui qui vient de parler et qui se mordille maintenant la lèvre en fixant ses pieds.

\- Vous ne vouliez pas ?

Il parvient de justesse à masquer son rire qui menace à nouveau alors que le second prend à son tour la parole.

\- J'vous jure qu's'est vrai majesté. On faisait la course et Nevlo était devant. Quand il a dépassé la dune, il a regardé où qu'on était. C'est pour ça qu'il vous a pas vu…

\- Nevlo ? Tu es le fils de Will le forgeron.

Amrothos fait semble de tousser dans sa manche pour camoufler son sourire quand l'enfant glapisse en comprenant qu'il vient de dénoncer son ami qui se ratatine sur place serrant son arc à en pâlir ses jointures.

\- Oui Messire

\- Et vous deux ?

\- Lironed, monsieur, fils de Pervo le pécheur

\- Zian, fils de Donel le marchant de vin

\- Messire ?

Aussitôt, Amrothos reporte son attention sur Nevlo qui vient de parler et d'un signe de tête l'encourage à continuer.

\- Je ne sais quelle sera ma punition, mais je vous en prie, ne punissez pas mes amis pour cela ils n'y sont pour rien.

\- Tu t'estimes donc comme seul responsable ?

\- Oui majesté

Encore une fois, le prince est coupé avant d'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche. Zian bondit lestement au côté de son ami suivit de près par Lironed qui ne peut rester silencieux plus longtemps.

\- Messire, c'est notre faute à tous les trois.

Ce à quoi son camarade resté muet acquiesce vivement.

\- Alors qui est coupable dans cette histoire…

A peine l'homme a-t-il le temps de terminer sa phrase que le jeune Lironed s'exclame.

\- Nous trois

\- Tous les trois… Vous en êtes sûrs ?

Il voit le regard surpris que lance Nevlo à ses amis avant de hocher la tête avec beaucoup moins d'entrain que les deux autres. Sentant des fourmillements dans ses jambes, l'adulte s'assied en tailleur.

\- Dites-moi, pour quelle raison pensez-vous devoir être puni ?

\- Je vous ai fait tomber dans l'eau monseigneur.

\- Et ?

Tous les trois le regardent bizarrement.

\- Et c'est tout

\- Justement mon bonhomme c'est tout… si tous les enfants bousculant des gens en jouant doivent être puni… mes frères et moi aurions passés notre enfance à récurer les escaliers du palais.

Et c'est devant les yeux presque exorbités des enfants qu'Amrothos se laisse enfin rire aux éclats. Quand il se reprend, la curiosité a remplacé l'anxiété chez les marmots. Il se relève, se penche à la hauteur des garçons, un air de conspirateur affiché sur le visage et se met à parler très bas.

\- Vous savez pourquoi le Seigneur Imrahil a une cicatrice sur la paume gauche ?

Les enfants secouent la tête en le regardant avec les yeux pétillants d'intérêt. Oh, et après tout, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas ? … Juste pour cette fois. Juste encore une fois.

\- Non ? Et bien je vais vous raconter ça, mais à une condition.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Vous voyez la barque là-bas… Si vous arrivez avant moi je vous dirai tout.

Les trois gamins se jettent un regard et moins de cinq seconds plus tard, ils s'élancent dans la direction donnée. Dans un éclat de rire, Amrothos se met à les courser.


End file.
